Pokémon Hunter: Darkrai's Wrath
by ThePenguin79
Summary: In a world where dark types are mistreated, abused and killed for their supposed aggressive and solitary behavior, Darkrai, protector of dark types, can no longer stand more injustice, and he will transform everyone in shadows to make them his servants, making them suffer, giving deserved peace to dark types. Rated M for violence.


**-****Pok****é****mon**** Hunter: Darkrai's Wrath****-**

**Hello everyone, here's my first fic, I hope you like it! But first, I wanna say something. Two people helped me (and support) to make this fic, and without them I probably couldn't have done this story. They are ShadesEdge and ShadowRoxas12, be sure to check out their profiles, they have cool stories!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. Only my OCs. **

* * *

Narrator (In third person)

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

_"Speech in thoughts"_

_**"**__**Telepathy**__**"**_

**Current location**

* * *

-Chapter 0: Horrible World-

_"Pain, discrimination, abuse, death and poverty. Perfect adjectives to describe what dark types are suffering. All __Pokemon__ mistreat them. There is a historical explanation, but nobody cares. It's a fact, a habit. I am right, Darkrai?"_

On top of the Mt. Coronet, in the **Spear Pillar**, despite the cold and snow, a shadow-like Pokemon was there. It had a long white hair that covered a part of its face, bright blue eyes, and a red spiky thing around its neck, skinny arms, claw-like hands and long black tatters hanging from its shoulders. Its body was black. It was growling and cursing of anger.

_"You're crazy, Gregory. You need to stop this. Dark types are innocent! You are the ones who force them to be aggressive towards other types!"_

_"No, Darkrai. Dark types are aggressive by nature. I can prove it right now. You are disrespecting, and not to any __Pokemon__, if not the king of Sinnoh. It's a shame, because I give you the comfort of a special guest, and you treat me that way... We punish them for being so, to change their attitude. But it seems that they don't learn"_

The role of the lunar duo had changed long ago. Darkrai was no longer responsible for creating nightmares, and Cresselia wasn't the creator of pleasant dreams, they both were now the protectors of their own types, Darkrai of the Dark type and Cresselia of the psychic type.

_"How ironic, you are the protector of the dark types, and yet they are being mistreated, abused, and tortured. Many die these days ... Who gave you that title, a Magikarp? Don't make me laugh. However, they reproduce very fast, so there will be suffering for a while"_

_"Keep mocking, because I'll go with Giratina to train, she'll give me her powers, and in a week say goodbye to everything, I swear I will transform everyone into shadows, you will suffer for what they have do to them, and they will be my servants for the rest of eternity"_

The growls and curses changed to an evil smile. But soon it moved to a rage when he remembered these words:

_"If you're really going to do that, get ready, because I'll make sure that you are the last dark type remaining in this world"_

"That motherfucker... I would have killed him, as I did with the members of that damn group... But I was weak. It doesn't matter. Now I have to wait for her to open the portal to the Distortion World. And end this madness. A week… and the dark types will be free from their suffering. I promise!" He muttered to himself, decided.

However, he did not realize that a figure was spying him, hidden in the old and broken pillars, until it decided to come to him.

It had a blue body, swan-like with a yellow underside; pink eyes, a dark pink, round tuft on its head, and a pointed, beak-like snout. There are yellow, crescent-shaped ornaments on the sides of its head. The most striking thing is its glowing, pink, ring-like wings on its sides and back with paw like protrusions resting on its chest.

"Darkrai, you can't do this!" Cresselia said, scaring and surprising him.

"Cresselia? What are you doing here? Why do you spy on me? Still, say what you want, I'll do it, nothing will change my opinion, dark types are suffering, and I'm not fulfilling my role as protector of the dark types, I'll put an end to this!" He said angrily.

"No… You can't do this… I know how you feel, but this is not the right way to do it! There's to be another solution!" She said with a sad voice.

"I've tried everything. The people are afraid of me, and the king humiliated me. I'm sure if you were in my situation you would do the same!" he said, now looking at her.

"D-Darkrai… I-I love you, but you're wrong. Remember that Zangoose that saved you? If it were not for him, you'd be dead!"

"At that time I was weak. But you're right. I'll tell him my plans. He's one of the few good people left in this world... Still that does not save his destiny. Maybe he'll be one of my best servants" He said coldly.

"This is not the Darkrai I know" she said with tears in her eyes.

"And this isn't the world I want" he said, hugging her.

_**"It hurts me to accept it... But I think you're right... Many **__**Pokemon**__** are suffering unfairly... But why you'll tell him about this?"**_ Cresselia's sweet voice echoed in his head. He loved her voice.

"I'll tell him because I want to warn him about what I'll do. Possibly he will be angry and want to stop me, but I don't care. I'll beat him easily. Besides, I still owe him for what he has done for me in the past" he said, calmly. He looked at her, leaving the hug.

"And what if he beats you?" she said, a little worried and curious.

"Well, I'll lose, but I'm sure that he will also fight for the liberation of dark types, he's a good-hearted person. However, with my training, I doubt he can hurt me" he said with pride.

"Well, I must go and tell him what I'll do before going with Giratina. I love you, Cresselia"

"I love you too, Darky" she said, and while he blushed of the nickname, she gave him a quick kiss, and he floated to his last destination before getting ready for the total world domination.

* * *

After a while, Darkrai finally reached **Solaceon Town**, where resided the person he was looking for. Although Darkrai rarely passed through here, he knew where he had to go. The place was quiet, and even more at night. It had a Pokémon center, some shops and attractions, a forest leading to the ruins, and many houses. Darkrai enjoyed the tranquility of the place until he reached his destination.

_I never thought I'd be back here…_

HUNTER headquarters. Before, it was a group that tortured dark types and operated extermination of them. Now, it's in economic crisis, and is used as a home for its owner.

The building was small; there was a two-door entrance, a sign with the name of the clan and two windows overlooking the main room. Darkrai used his powers to transform into a shadow and go through the door handle, and then return to his normal form and find him. The hall was small, had a couple of decorations and led to a large room, with a table in the center, chairs, a blackboard, a computer, empty boxes and pictures of former members of the clan. The hall leads to a bathroom, a kitchen, a hallway with rooms and a training area, which was outside. Darkrai went into the hall, and found a sleeping Sylveon, which did not yield to her. Finally he found the room of the Pokémon he was looking for. He used his powers to see what he was dreaming, and began to create a nightmare to contact him.

_He's dreaming about training... It would be a shame if it was interrupted with this little nightmare._

Darkrai used his ability Bad Dreams and closed his eyes to see and enter the dream.

He was in the same area of training that previously saw, and saw a Pokémon destroying dummies with the movement Close combat.

It was bipedal. Its fur was mostly white with deep red, scar-like markings on the face, chest, and forepaws. It has two long, black claws on its forepaws, and pink paw pads on its hind feet. It had red eyes, long ears, and a small pink nose. There were small tufts of white fur on its shoulders, and it had a large, fluffy tail.

It had not noticed yet the presence of Darkrai, so he began to transform the area into a white and empty place. Seeing this, the Zangoose saw him with great fear, and asked:

"I-is that really you? I-i-it can't b-be" said the Zangoose, with a surprised face and very afraid.

"Yes, Doyt. I'm Darkrai, and I'm here to warn you something" said Darkrai coldly.

"W-what do you want?"

"You see, you know that dark types are being tortured, and I'm sick of this, so I decided to train a week with Giratina in the Distortion World, and then I'll return to transform everyone in shadows and make them my servants, to make them suffer for their crimes and give peace to the dark types"

"So you'll transform me too!?" he said, now with a serious face.

"Yes. You got a problem with that?" Darkrai said, somewhat furious.

"I know that you're suffering, too. Your job isn't easy. But this is not a right way to solve the problem. I know people who love and help the dark types, in fact even some give them shelter and give them food, and even I try to help them"

"That won't repair the damage that many people do daily"

"Then I have to stop you. Cannot you just ask for help from the legendary?"

"Shut the fuck up stupid. Do not mention them! Except Cresselia, Giratina and Latias, the rest does absolutely nothing, or are too busy in their natural tasks, or may not help. Latios and Yveltal are dead. Fucking dead! Even Arceus can't move his fat ass out of the Hall of Origins! You're lucky that I'm telling you this, I could leave without you knowing my plans" he said, very furious.

"You don't have to be so aggressive. It would be a shame if I ruin your plans, right?" Doyt said, with a taunt face.

"And it would be a shame if I beat you now" said Darkrai, now with a cocky smile.

"W-wait, you can't… I'm fucked"

Darkrai started charging the movement Judgment.

"What the hell? Isn't that the signature move of Arceus?" said Doyt, amazed and terrified, in a defensive pose.

"This is my nightmare. I always wanted to do this" said him with an evil smile, before launching the attack on the poor Zangoose.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

The sunlight illuminated the bedrooms of the complex. Despite having 10 rooms, only two were used, leaving the other completely empty. The hallway was narrow, leading to the training area and the rooms were very close to each other.

One was in ruins, as if someone had planted a bomb there.

"What the hell… What a weird nightmare… My whole body hurts" said Doyt, awakening.

He felt a sharp pain while trying to move.

"FUCK! I can't move… W-what? I'm bleeding?" he said, surprised, looking himself with wide-open eyes.

"SHIT! SARAH, HELP ME!" he shouted.

The Sylveon that Darkrai had seen ran quickly to Doyt's room.

"Doyt, what happen? Oh my Arceus… everything is destroyed" said Sarah, worried.

"I-I'll explain later… now, please, heal me, this is awful" he said, weakly.

"I'll bring super potions immediately" she said as she ran to get the potions.

Within seconds, Sarah returned with a super potion in her mouth. She had a worried face. Doyt's room was completely destroyed. The door was broken and lying on the ground. It smelled of burned and had ashes everywhere. The Sylveon used the super potion in the wounds of the injured Zangoose as he grunted in pain.

"Sorry, there are no more Super potions, and common potions only serve heal to small wounds" she said, worried, with sadness in her face.

"It's ok, at least they'll heal slowly" he said, with a grin.

_This can become a problem, and a very big one…_

* * *

**So here ends the first chapter, I hope you like it, ****and see you soon! ****Also be sure to check out the profiles of ShadesEdge and ShadowRoxas12!**


End file.
